clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary/J-P
__NOEDITSECTION__ Previous Next J Jump Spell : A that temporarily allows to jump over . K Kill Squad : A common war term used to describe a portion of an that serves a critical function as a first phase to help the following phase(s) in the attack. For example, in a GoLaLoon attack, the kill squad (usually consisting of , and ) is typically used to disable the opposing , some and the . L Laboratory : A in the that allows you to upgrade and . Depending on the context, it may also refer to the . LaLoon : An consisting of and . Lava Hound : An in the with a favorite target of . When a Lava Hound dies, it splits up into 8 to 16 (dependent on level) , a weaker version of the Lava Hound. The Lava Hound is a troop. Lava Launcher : A Mortar-like in the that shoots balls of lava at very long range. The lava does only minor damage on impact, but lasts for a considerable duration, with a damage over time effect similar to the . Lava Pup : A that is ejected in masses when a is killed. It cannot be trained directly. Layout : Refers to a specific distribution of , and . Each layout is typically designed for a purpose (protecting , protecting in general, defending against a particular like a , etc.). Different layouts not only cause to behave in a certain way, it also will typically dictate the employed by the opponent. League : The way Clash of Clans divides players with different trophy counts, by placing players with similar trophy count together to judge progress. There are eight leagues in the (namely Bronze, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Master, Champion, Titan and Legend), and each league except for Legend has three divisions. Higher leagues provide higher and for every victory, but generally the opponents in higher leagues will be harder to beat. To join a League one must complete an attack when they have at least 400 . The leagues reset every month. League Bonus : Bonus loot won in addition to that were stolen from the enemy, upon achieving a whilst in a . The League Bonus is dependent on how much of the enemy's base was destroyed in the attack; more destruction means a higher proportion of League Bonus is awarded. Legend Trophies : Permanent purple that are awarded at the end of a Legend League season, in trade for any excess trophies past 5000 the player might have at the end of a Legend League season. These trophies are displayed in the player's profile. Lightning Spell : A that invokes a number of lightning bolts drop from the sky, damaging all and enemy in a small area. The closer the or is to the center of the , the more damage that will receive. Loot Bonus : Colloquial term usually referring to bonus won by scoring a in or . M Magic Items : Special items, usually obtained from , that have special functions, such as allowing instantaneous completion of an , or boosting all of a player's at once. Master Builder : The one and only in the . He functions just like a normal Builder does, except that he has two distinctions: he controls the , and he is also able to particular in the . Once the is fully upgraded, he can freely travel between the Builder Base and to function as an extra builder for both villages. Master Builder's Hut : The place of residence for the in the . Only buildable once the is fully upgraded and unlocked. Meat Shield : A meat shield is one or more used as a "distraction" to draw fire away from other so they can do damage. The is obviously the most common meat shield because of his high . is also a great choice for a meat shield because of her high and high . However, because many people don't have/can't afford a (or do not seem to find it viable), they use instead. Mega Mine : A in the that does rather heavy damage. Like the Mine, it can be set to attack either or troops. Mega Tesla : A in the that does massive damage but has a very slow fire rate. Its chain lightning allows it to hit a second target a distance from its initial target. Melee : Disorganized, free-for-all, close quarters combat. In Clash of Clans terms, a melee is one that attacks via hand-to-hand combat as opposed to at range. If a melee is in range to attack another , that can always attack back. Mine : A in the that explodes like a , doing minor damage. It can be set to attack either or troops, but not both at once. It can also refer to the , depending on the context. Miner : An troop that burrows underground to reach their target, bypassing where necessary, while impervious to any damage while doing so. Minion : An inexpensive, ranged that has low and low . It cannot be targeted by Seeking Air Mine. The Minion is a Dark Elixir troop. It can also refer to the , depending on the context. Member : See . Mortar : A in the that targets only and has a very low , but does a considerable amount of over a relatively large radius. Multi Mortar : A in the that fires a burst of four mortar shells at a time, each doing to . Multiplayer Attack : See . Multiplayer attacks refer specifically to those against another user in the , and often refer to only those attacks that occur as a result of . Multiplayer Match : Multiplayer matching is the act of selecting the "Attack!" button on the main screen while in the and then clicking "Find a Match" (for a nominal fee of ). If a player is currently in a and successfully scores at least one in such a match, that player will receive a N Nerf : Making something (usually a troop) worse. This can come directly or indirectly, directly as in nerfing the troop's statistics while indirectly as some defensive buildings that can counter the troop. Nexting : A verb used to describe searching for a base to raid. ex: I keep nexting but can't find a good base to attack. Night Witch : A in the that spawns periodically. Its passive ability allows it to spawn a few more Bats upon death. O Obstacles : Natural objects that are randomly placed about your . Removing them can earn you a small amount of . Obstacles periodically respawn, but in either one of the two Villages, only 45 of them will appear at any one time. This includes Trees, Rocks, Bushes, Mushrooms, Gem Boxes, and Trunks, etc. O.T.T.O : A robotic builder constructed by the . It resides in the situated in the , and can function as a builder there. O.T.T.O Hut : The equivalent for , however O.T.T.O itself is only available when the Hut is fully upgraded. One-shot : A term that refers to a or completely destroying another previously-undamaged or in a single attack, i.e. destroying it in one shot. Usually used as a verb, such as "That one-shotted my ." P Parent troop : The reciprocal term of , referring to , , , and . They split into or summon their corresponding subtroops. Passive ability : An ability that does not require manual activation and works by itself. All possess a passive ability that is unlockable when they are sufficiently upgraded. See . P.E.K.K.A : Currently one of the most powerful of the -based , the P.E.K.K.A is a ground-based, that has very high and very high . Pek : See . Pekka : See . Poison Spell : A that slows down as well as damages enemy over time. Preparation Day : The first phase of a , lasting 23 hours, in which participants can donate to in an effort to defend their War Bases as well as scout enemy War Bases for which they can formulate strategies in order to win from these enemy War Bases. Pump : See . Push Trap : A in the that displaces . Previous Next Category:Organization